The present invention relates to a coupler device. More particularly, it relates to a coupler device for use in hazardous areas. Depending upon the type of electrical connector on the device, it may be used for coupling Ethernet/Serial/USB through the wall of a hazardous area enclosure.
FIG. 1 depicts the current code requirements for housing non-intrinsically-safe equipment in a hazardous area location, which include the mounting of such equipment in an explosion-proof hazardous area enclosure such as a NEMA 7 rated enclosure, and providing both an electrical barrier (this is essentially a high-tech circuit breaker), and a physical block in the form of a seal-fitting which is a certified flame-proof connection capable of withstanding a 6000 pounds per square inch (psi) hydrostatic test.
The cost, in both labor and material, of running explosion-proof conduit and of installing sealing devices, is very expensive, making the cost of installation in hazardous areas a major factor, often exceeding the cost of the equipment housed in the explosion-proof enclosure itself.